Edward Elric
Edward Elric is the titular main protagonist of Japanese manga series, Fullmetal Alchemist. He previously fought Aang in the 112th episode of Death Battle, ''Aang VS Edward Elric. He also starred in an episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Joseph Joestar from ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 'Aang vs. Edward Elric' (Completed) * 'Chuuya Nakahara VS Edward Elric' (Completed) * Edward Elric vs Cuphead * Harry Potter vs Edward Elric (Completed) * Edward Elric vs. EMIYA/Archer * Edward Elric vs Eren Jager * Edward Elric vs. Issac * Joseph Joestar VS Edward Elric * 'Edward Elric vs Kirito' (Completed) * 'Little Mac Vs. Edward Elric' (Completed) * 'Edward Elric vs. Maka Albarn' (Completed) * Meliodas vs Edward Elric * Edward Elric vs Momo Yaoyorozu * Edward Elric vs Naruto Uzamaki * Edward Elric vs Rex Salazar * Edward Elric vs. Shirou Emiya * Edward Elric vs Toa Tahu * Edward Elric vs Toph Beifong * 'Yang vs. Edward' (Completed) * Zuko vs. Edward Elric Battle Royale * Anime Battle Royale (Ike Maus) (Abandoned) With Alphonse * Akame & Kurome vs Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric * Rin Tohsaka and Archer vs. Edward and Alphonse Elric (By Fedora Lord Para 348) '''Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Guts (Berserk) * Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) * Lina Inverse (Slayers) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Robin (DC Comics) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) * Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) * Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) * Senku Ishigami (Dr. Stone) History As a child born in 1899, Edward and his younger brother Alphonse Elric lived alone with their mother Trisha in the town of Resembool in the country Amestris after his father Honenheim left mysteriously. Like their father, the Elric brothers displayed a talent in alchemy and learned under an alchemist named Izumi Curtis. When his mother died, Edward coaxed Al into helping him commit one of alchemy's great taboos, Human Transmutation, to bring their mother back from the grave. However, due to the complex nature of the human soul, the attempt failed with a malformed corpse and Ed losing his left leg and then his right arm to bring back his brother's soul and affixed it to a suit of armor. Eventually accepting that the dead cannot be brought back as he joined the State Military to learn alchemic secrets kept from the public with the title of Fullmetal Alchemist, learning another harsh lesson during his time with a desperate State Alchemist named Shou Tucker, Ed decided to find the Philosopher's Stone in hopes that would restore him and his brother. But when Edward learns a horrific secret to the stone, he resolves to stop a millennia-long conspiracy to create it through mass murder. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 141 cm | 4'8" *Height + hair ahoge: 165 cm | 5'5" *Weight: N/A *Age: 18 *Codename: Fullmetal *Military rank: Maj. State Alchemist *Agnostic *Dislikes milk and bread crust Arsenal & Abilities *Northern Automail arm **Aluminum/carbon alloy **Former models: Steel, chrome, gas-powered *Combat Alchemy **Does not need Transmutation Circles *Some Medical Alchemy *Jujutsu martial arts *Soul Binding *Can become a Philosopher's Stone *Gate of Truth Feats *Transmutated Greed's body *Destroyed Slicer's body *Punched through a wall *Stopped a train *Dodged a point-blank bullet *Blocked Scar's Destruction Alchemy *Took hits from monster Envy *Survived multiple massive explosions *Defeated Greed, Pride, Lan Fan, Father Death Battle Info (Fanon) Despite his stature, Edward is a remarkable combatant as his time under Izumi Curtis allowed him to condition his body through regular workouts and sparring. This results in Edward having a compactly muscular build that, with his naturally high energy level and endurance, fuels his considerable strength and agility as a particularly competent hand-to-hand fighter. Alchemy As an alchemist, Edward in a prodigy of genius-level intellect. Having self-taught himself from reading advanced literature in his father's abandoned study at an age, cemented by Izumi's ideals, Edward sees the world alchemically and is, therefore, able to solve complicated codes, puzzles, and mysteries much more easily than normal. He has also shown himself to be exceptionally adept at chemistry and reasonably competent with biology. As one of few alchemists to commit human mutation and came face to face with the universal entity called Truth, Edward can perform alchemy without the need to draw a Transmutation Circle-like most alchemists. By merely clapping his hands together and use his own will power, Edward can transmute with both instantaneous and incredible versatility. This allows Edward to become a master of his surroundings as he literally has a field advantage. While he can also create weapons from his surroundings, Edward normally uses his alchemy to convert his automail arm with into an arm blade. Edward can also incorporate the fighting styles of alchemists he witnesses, Greed included, into his arsenal. Automail After losing his limbs, Edward was fitted with full steel automail prosthetics custom crafted by Winry and Pinako Rockbell. His left leg from just above the knee downward is automail and his automail right arm reaches all the way up to his shoulder. Both limbs are designed so that their outer shells resemble modernized plate mail. Over the course of the story, Edward changed Automail models until he is refitted with new, cold-climate type automail limbs that are significantly thinner than previous models and lighter to help Edward's movement while resisting frost. By the end of the series, Edward regained his original arm. Feats * Became the youngest State Alchemist in his country's history by achieving his certification at age twelve. * Punched through a tree casually while angered * Kicked a lion chimera 20 feet * Took a grenade point blank without any major damage * After his automail arm was reinforced, it could block the shadows of Pride, despite them being able to go through Alphonse's bulletproof armor as if it was butter. * Evaded an FTE Swordstrike * He dodged missiles * Cut a robot in two * Very intelligent in battle, copied Scar's alchemy to defeat Slicer, figures out how to damage Greed, and fought with two highly proficient bullet timers. * After receiving his Northern Automail, said to be faster than Scar, a bullet dodger * Punched a guy various feet in the air * Survived an explosion powerful enough to blow up an iron canon Flaws *Can lose his cool over his size, specifically his height, or the well-being of his brother or their friends. *He can't use his Alchemy if his Automail arm gets destroyed. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Alchemy Users Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Elementals Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Military Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Square Enix Character